La batalla de Amour
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: Después de que Ash gane la Liga Pokemon de Kalos, su mamá le organiza unaa fiesta, e invita a todos los amigos de Ash. Algo que oculta Ash es que durante su viaje por Kalos, él se ha enamorado de su amiga de la infancia: Serena. Y ella de Ash desde su infancia. Pero una o más personas querrán destruir esta relación entre Ash y Serena, mientras que otros trataran de unirlos. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_**Nota: Yo no soy dueño de Pokemon y sus personajes.**_

_**Bueno como este fanfic mio tuvo un gran resultado en la versión en inglés, decidí traducirla, espero que les guste como les gusto a los usuarios que hablan inglés. Esta historia consta de 10 capítulos.**_

_Capítulo 1: El fin y el inicio de la aventura_

_Ash finalmente a ganado una Liga Pokemon (la de Kalos), y ya es ahora para él de ir devuelta a Kanto, pero antes de eso, la madre de Serena, Grace, le ha invitado a él, Serena, y los demás a su casa, a celebrar su victoria en la Liga Pokemon. _

_En la casa de Grace, ya todos estaban reunidos. Los pokemons comían en otra parte de la casa, mientras que nuestros héroes estaban apunto de comer..._

"Serena debo de ir a comprar unas cosas, te dejo con tus amigos"-dijo Grace mientras salía de la casa..

"OK mamá, te veo luego"-dijo Serena.

_Cuando Serena volvió, ella encontró a Ash terminándose casi todo el plato de hamburguesas, que Grace habia preparado. Ella sabía que Ash tenía un gran apetito, pero nunca había visto uno tan feroz como el que estaba viendo._

"Wow Serena, tu madre cocina muy bien como tú"-dijo Ash.

"Ash Ketchum, apenas me despedí de mi madre, y cuando vuelvo casi te terminas todo el plato de hamburguesas que ella cocinó"-dijo Serena asombrada y un poco molesta. "¿Y ahora el resto de nosotros que vamos a comer?"-preguntó ella.

"Ohh, lo lamento"-dijo Ash muy avergonzado.

"No te preocupes Serena"-dijo Bonnie.

"No tenemos hambre no te preocupes"-dijo Clemont.

_Entonces, el video teléfono de la casa de Serena empezó a vibrar. Ella de inmediato se fue a contestar la llamada._

"¿Alo?"-preguntó Serena.

"Hola, Grace, soy yo Delia, espera tu no eres Grace"-dijo Delia.

"No, soy su hija Serena, mi madre se acaba de ir"-dijo Serena.

"Ohh OK, podrías decirle a Ash que le tengo un mensaje "-said Delia.

"Ash esta aquí"-said Serena.

"Ohhhh gracias, ¿podrías pasarme con él?"-preguntó Delia.

"OK. Ash tu mamá esta en el teléfono"-gritó Serena.

"¿Mi mamá?"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí"-dijo Serena.

_Ash al toque corre donde esta Serena, y por accidente él casi se choca con ella._

"Upps lo lamento Serena"-Ash dijo avergonzado.

"Esta bien, te dejo para que hables con tu madre, es que... tengo que alimentar a los pokemon"-dijo Serena algo rojita, y ella se marcha para que Ash hablara con su madre.

"¿Hola mamá cómo estas?"-preguntó Ash.

"Bien mi hijo"-dijo Delia. "¿Por qué no me dijistes que tenías una novia tan hermosa?"-preguntó ella sorprendida y feliz.

"¿MAMÁ POR QUE PIENSAS ESO?"-gritó Ash un poco sonrojado.

"Solo bromeaba. También felicitaciones por convertirte en el campeón de Kalos, estoy tan orgulloso de ti, cuando vuelvas a Kanto, te voy a organizar una fiesta; asi que invita a Serena y a tus demás amigos, el resto déjamelo a mí"-dijo Delia.

"Gracias mamá, pero si le preguntó a Serena y a los demás, sus padres tendrán que aceptar ¿Y además cómo compraré los pasajes de avión?"-preguntó Ash. "Tal vez pueda usar mi dinero que gané para comprar los tickets"-él dijo.

"Como había dicho Ash: el resto déjamelo a mí. El dinero que ganastes, tienes que guardarlo para tu futuro. Y acerca de los padres de tus amigos, yo ya les dije mi idea, y han aceptado"-dijo Delia.

"OK entonces les voy a preguntar, gracias mamá"-dijo Ash.

_Entonces Ash se dirigió a donde estaban Citron y Bonnie a preguntarles si querían ir a Kanto para una fiesta..._

"¿Oigan, quieren ir a Kanto para una fiesta?"-preguntó Ash.

"OK"-dijo Citron.

"Suena genial"-dijo Bonnie.

"¿Bien, y por cierto, dónde esta Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ella esta en su cuarto"-dijo Bonnie.

"Gracias Bonnie"-dijo Ash, mientras se iba al cuarto de Serena.

"¿Hermano piensas que Ash y Serena estaran juntos después de todos los momentos que han pasado juntos?"-preguntó Bonnie.

"Estoy un 100% seguro"-dijo Citron, y luego los 2 se fueron de la casa de Serena a la suya.

_Mientras que en el cuarto de Serena, ella aún estaba con su atuendo que había usado durante su viaje en Kalos con Ash (solo que esta vez estaba sin su sombrero), cerca de una ventana sacando los pétalos de una flor pensando en un chico que habia conocido en su niñez, y que desde ese momento ella se había enamorado de él: Ash..._

"¿Me ama como un amigo? ¿Me ama más que un amigo? ¿Acaso él ama a otra chica que conoció? ¿Me ama después de todo lo que pasamos? ¿Me odia? ¿Me dira lo que siente sobre mí? ¿O me abandonará, y nunca más volvera a verme?"-se preguntaba a sí misma Serena, y con cada pregunta se preocupaba más. "No puedo tolerar esto ya más,quiero decirle lo que siento, que lo amo. ¿ Pero si arruino nuestra amistad, o peor no siente lo mismo que yo?"-ella se dijo a sí misma otra vez.

_Y esto la hizo que se caiga en su cama para poder tranquilizarse..._

"¿Cuándo sabré de si tendré un futuro con él?"-se preguntó, pero esta vez dejo que una lágrima cayera de su ojo.

"¿Serena, estás dormida?"-Ash preguntó afuera de su habitación.

"¿Ash eres tú? Pasa"-preguntó Serena.

"¿Sí, quisieras ir conmigo a una fiesta Kanto? No te preocupes si tu madre te dice que no, la mía ya la ha convencido, y los pasajes ya estan pagados"-dijo y preguntó Ash ya dentro del cuarto de Serena.

"Esta pueda que sea mi última oportunidad, puedes hacerlo Serena"-Serena se dijo a si misma, mientras se levantaba de su cama y caminaba frente a Ash. "Sí Ash"-ella dijo tan emocionada que abrazó a Ash de sorpresa.

_Ash no dijo nada, es más, él le correspondió el abrazo a Serena. Cuando Serena volvió a la realidad, ella se separó de Ash, muy sonrojada._

"Disculpa por el abrazo"-dijo Serena.

"No te preocupes Serena, si que lo disfrute..., digo..., oh mira la hora tengo que ir devuelta al hotel, te veo mañana en el aeropuerto"-dijo desesperadamente Ash, mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida a Serena, y se iba a recoger a Pikachu y a sus demás pokemones abajo.

"OK"-dijo Serena aún sonrojada.

_En el hotel donde estaba Ash..._

"¿Por qué le habre dicho eso Serena? Ya se que siento algo por ella, pero aún no le puedo decirle lo que siento"-se preguntó a si mismo mientras se iba durmiendo.

_Mientras que en tres distintas partes del mundo..._

"Bueno esta es una oportunidad para ganarme a Ash después de mucho tiempo"-dijo una chica.

"Debo de estar lista para la fiesta de Ash, voy a lucir muy bella para Ash"-dijo otra chica.

"Cuando él me vuelva a ver, el obviamente se enamorará"-dijo una chica más.

_Mientras que en otra parte de Kanto..._

"Yo se de quien Ash esta enamorado, asi que después de la fiesta, el estara con la chica que tanto ama. Toda esta planeado"-dijo una mujer.

"Perfecto, pero necesitamos a más personas para este plan. ¿Asi que puedes llamar a algunas personas conocidas para que brinden su apoyo?"-preguntó un señor mayor.

"Claro"-dijo la mujer.

_Here is a preview of chapter 2..._

"Hola Serena. ¿Dónde te encuentras que no te veo?"-preguntó Ash.

"Estoy en el tren que va a la puerta 45, tu me dijistes que vaya ahí"-dijo Serena dentro del tren.

"Espera yo nunca te dije...Alo, oh no la señales desapareció pero cómo. Debo de ir donde esta Serena antes de que tome el avión incorrecto. Aún tengo unos 30 minutos. Pikachu quédate aquí con Citron y Bonnie, Citron si no estoy aquí luego de 25 minutos entren al tren"-dijo Ash.

"OK Ash"-dijo Citron.

"Buen suerte Ash"-dijo Bonnie.

"¡Serena, ya voy!"-dijo Ash desesperadamente.

_Mientras que en el tren donde está Serena..._

"¿Alo, Ash estas ahí?"-preguntó Serena. "Tal vez las señaless fueron interrumpidas por el tren"-dijo Serena..

_Mientras que en otra parte..._

"Mi plan esta en un gran progreso, ella tomará el tren equivocado"-dijo una persona desconocida..

_Continuará..._

_**Esto fue corto, pero los próximos episodios serán un poco más largos, los veré pronto, no se cuando, pero no podrá ser en estos días, por razones personales, chau. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota: No soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**P.S: El título de este capítulo esta basado en el nombre de la banda"30 seconds to Mars".**_

_**P.S.2: Los 30 minutos empiezan cuando Serena pequeña estación de trenes en el aeropuerto.**_

_**P.S.3: Este capítulo fue basada en una anécdota que tuve pero añadí y cambie unas cosas.**_

_Capítulo 2: 30 minutes to Kanto_

_Luego de que Ash gane la Liga de Kalos, su madre le organiza una fiesta e invita a sus amigos; y ahorita mismo él, Serena, Citron y Bonnie estan en marcha al aeropuerto de Kalos (pero todos van por sí mismos, excepción de Citron y Bonnie, por culpa del tráfico que apareció misteriosamente). Ash y Pikachu van por bicicleta (rentada), al igual que Serena, porque su madre tenía que trabajaru; mientras que Citron y Bonnie iban a ir con su padre en su motocicleta. ¿Qué sorpresas o problemas les pasarán a nuestros héroes?_

_Aeropuerto de Kalos-18:50:10 (1:09:50 para que el avión a Kanto despegue)_

"Bueno amigo, nos tomo mucho tiempo, pero finalmente llegamos al Aeropuerto de Kalos, lo primero que vamos a hacer es ir a un puesto de comida rápida"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pika" (yo igual)-dijo Pikachu exhausto y hambriento.

"¿Me pregunto donde estara Serena?-said worry Ash.

"Pika Pika!" (Pues tal vez ya habrá llegado)-dijo Pikachu. "Pika Pi" (Sabia que Ash estaba enamorado de Serena, pero no sabia que tanto, si sigue asi pueda que vaya a perder el reto de Chespin)-dijo Pikachu pensó.

_(Flashback) This happens yesterday at Serena's house when the pokemons were talking and eating:_

"Esta comida es deliciosa, si alguien no quiere me la puede dar"-dijo Pikachu.

"Te ya no quiero"-dijo Fennekin.

"Gracias Fennekin"-dijo Pikachu.

"¿La razón es porque no quiere estar gorda, verdad?"-preguntó Chespin.

"Si dices algo más acerca de mi peso, te juro que te quemare y..."-dijo Fennekin molesta, pero fue interrumpida por Pikachu.

"Fennekin tomatelo con calma, Chespin estaba bromeando, verdad"-dijo Pikachu tratando de calmar a Fennekin.

"Si yo solo estaba bromeando"-dijo Chespin. "Gordota"-susurró Chespin.

"¿¡Qué es lo que dijistes!?"-dijo Fennekin con mucha ira.

"Nada"-dijo Chespin.

"Chespin puedo hablar contigo un momento"-dijo Pikachu mientras llevaba a Chespin a un lado, apartado del grupo para que no escucharan.

_En un lugar apartado del grupo..._

"¿Por qué estas molestando a Fennekin?"-preguntó Pikachu

"¿Con que Fennekin, uhmmm?"-dijo Chespin con una cara pícara.

"Como una amiga"-dijo Pikachu algo nervioso.

"Sí, sí, sí"-dijo con sarcasmo Chespin. "De tal pokemon tal entrenador"-susurró Chespin.

"Te escuché Chespin"-dijo Pikachu.

"Bueno, obviamente que Serena está enamorada de Ash, y en este caso tú sientes algo por Fennekin. De tal pokemon, tal entrenador"-dijo Chespin.

"Yo no estoy enamorado de Fennekin. Y lo que hay entre Serena y Ash es cierto, pero Ash no besara a Serena en un largo tiempo, él tambien esta enamorado de Serena, pero no tiene las agallas para decirle lo que siente a ella, al igual que Serena, y eso no pasará en un largo tiempo"-dijo Pikachu.

"Entonces hagamos un trato: si Ash besa a Serena o viceversa después de la fiesta, hare lo que me digas"-dijo Chespin.

"Hecho"-dijo Pikachu.

"Pero si Ash y Serena comparten un beso antes de la fiesta, tendrás que (susurrándole a Pikachu) ... En frente de los pokemon.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"-dijo Pikachu en shock.

"Esto demostrará si tienes razón, o si yo estoy en lo cierto, y ya has aceptado"-dijo Chespin victorioso.

"Maldición"-dijo Pikachu

_(Flashback final) _

"Pika Pika" (Bueno no tengo que preocuparme tanto, Ash solo se está preocupando por Serena, no es que vaya a ser algo como declararsele hoy, creo)-dijo Pikachu.

"Bueno vamos Pikachu a un servicio de comida rápida-dijo feliz Ash.

_Ciudad Luminalia-18: 55: 09 (01:04:51 para que el avión a Kanto despeque) _

"Pápa ya estamos listos para ir al aeropuerto"-dijo Citron.

"¿Dónde crees que está papá, hermano?-preguntó Bonnie.

"No lo sé"-dije Citron.

_De repente, el padre de Citron y Bonnie apareció en la salida de la casa con su motocicleta. _

"Ya estoy aquí, vamonos"-dijo su padre.

_Pueblo Boceto-19:00:08 (0:59:02 para que el avión a Kanto despegue)_

"Mamá ya me voy, adiós"-dijo Serena.

"Cuidate mi querida hija"-dijo Grace. "Mi niña ya ha crecido. Primero la ayudaba con sus problemas, y ahora ella va a otra región para conocer nuevas personas. Estoy muy orgullosa de tí"-pensó Grace.

"Bueno Serena, ya es hora, se la misma chica que eres y todo estara bien entre yo y Ash"-pensó Serena.

_Aeropuerto de Kalos-19:15:07 (0:44:03 para que el avión a Kanto despegue) _

"Ohhh, estoy demasiado lleno, supongo que hemos comido demasiado"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pika... (Yo también)"-dijo Pikachu.

"Bueno, es hora de ir a la estación de tren y luego a la puerta 40"-dijo Ash.

_Mientras que en la puerta del aeropuerto... _

"Gracias por traernos papá. Te vamos a echar de menos"-dijo Citron.

"Nos vemos papá"-dijo Bonnie.

"Adiós hijos, y Citron no olvides llevar una chica contigo cuando regreses"-dijo el papá de Citron.

"Y otra vez con la misma adicción al igual que Bonnie por encontrarme una novia"-pensó Citron. "¡No preocupes papá, si Clemont no busca una novia, entonces yo le voy a pedir a una chica al azar para que sea su novia"-dijo Bonnie.

"Gracias mi hija, espero que tengan una gran aventura"-dijo su padre mientras volvía a su casa.

_Puerta 45 (Aeropuerto de Kalos)-19:20:06 (0:39:54 para que el avión a Kanto despegue)_

"Bueno, tomó su tiempo, pero finalmente hemos llegado a la puerta que nos llevara devuelta a casa"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pika" (Sí)-dijo Pikachu.

"Me pregunto dónde estara Serena"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pika (Sigues sin dejar de preocuparte por ella)-dijo Pikachu.

"Oye Ash"-dijo Citron, quien apareció con Bonnie por detrás de Ash.

"Por fin hemos llegado"-dijo alegremente Bonnie.

"Hola chicos lo hicieron, casi estamos completos"-dijo Ash.

"¿Y dónde esta Serena, creí que ella iba a venir contigo?-preguntó Citron.

"Yo quería que ella vendría conmigo, pero había un gran tráfico y no pude. Espero que ella este bien"-dijo con preocupación Ash.

"Vaya parece que Ash tambien siente mucho amor por Serena, aunque yo ya sabia eso, era más claro que el agua"-pensó Bonnie.

_Entrada del Aeropuerto de Kalos-19:25:05 (0:34:55 para que el avión a Kanto despegue)_

"Bueno, ya estoy aquí por fin, una nueva aventura va a empezar-dijo Serena.

_De repente su celular suena, es un mensaje de Ash, que decía: Serena,la puerta que debes tomar es el número 40, hubo un cambio de última hora._

OK, gracias Ash-texteó Serena mientras caminaba a la estación de trenes.

_Mientras que en otra parte..._

"Todo va según el plan, ella va a tomar el avión incorrecto, y no estará más como un gran estorbo. Buen trabajo, ahora a la siguiente parte, o y aquí, está su recompensa: 50.000 poke,-dólares en efectivo-dijo una voz misteriosa.

"OK"-dijeron en unisono unas personas con un pokemon.

_Puerta 45-19:29:00 (0:30:05 para que el avión a Kanto despegue) _

"Creo que debería llamarla, no quiero que Serena vaya a perder el avión"-Ash dijo más preocupado.

"Entonces llámala-dijo Citron.

"Hola Serena, ¿dónde estás que no te puedo ver?"-preguntó Ash

"Estoy en el tren que va a la puerta 40, tu me mandastes un mensaje de texto para ir allí"-dijo Serena mientras entraba al tren.

"Espera qué, yo no te mande un...¿Alo, oh, la señal desapareció, pero cómo? Debo ir a donde está Serena antes de que tome el avión equivocado. Todavía tengo 30 minutos. Pikachu quédate aquí con Bonnie y Citron; y Citron si no estoy aquí después de 25 minutos, entren sin mí"-dijo Ash.

"OK, Ash"-dijo Citron.

"Buena suerte Ash"-dijo Bonnie.

"¡Serena, ya voy!-dijo Ash desesperadamente mientras corría hacia donde estaba Serena.

"¿Alo Ash estás ahí? Tal vez la señal fue interrumpida debido al tren"-dijo Serena, mientras las puertas del tren se cerraban.

_Devuelta en la parte desconocida..._

"Mi plan se esta completando, ya va a tomar el avión equivocado. Y luego cuando tome el tren, algunos de mis amigos se hará cargo de esa z****"-dijo otra voz.

_Estación de trenes 19:34:04 (0:25:56 para que el avión a Kanto despegue) _

_Ash estaba corriendo lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la puerta 40, antes de que Serena tome el avión equivocado, asi que él decide preguntarle a alguien si ha visto a Serena._

"¿Disculpe señor habrá visto a una joven de pelo colo miel, ojos azules, y con un sombrero rosado, blusa oscura con tiras blancas, falda roja y medias lagas y zapatos oscuros?-preguntó Ash.

"¿Acaso es tu novia?-preguntó el señor.

"Uhhhhmmm, señor pero si no la encuentro, no la volveré a ver jamás"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

"Déjame ver, sí vi a una chica como me la describistes, se dirigía al tren que lleva la puerta número 40. Ve ahí, luego sigue unas escaleras adelante y encontrarás la puerta 40. Corre joven, salva a tu novia"-dijo el señor.

"Gracias señor"-dijo Ash, quien no tuvo tiempo para decirle al señor que Serena no era su novia, aunque a él le gusta pensar o cuando cualquiera pensará que Serena es su novia.

_Tren 19:39:03 (0:20:57 for the plane to launch)_

"Damas y caballeros, en unos cuantos segundos vamos a llegar al pasillo con las puertas del 30 al 40, por favor manténganse sentados"-dijo el chofer por su micrófono.

"Vo a lograrlo"-pensó Ash.

_Pero de repente el tren se detuvo_

"¿Qué es lo que pasó?"-dijo Ash.

"Damas y caballeros, tenemos un problema con el motor del tren, el cual no esta funcionando. Por favor manténganse en sus sitios hasta que el equipo del tren solucione el problema"-dijo el conductor del tren.

_Devuelta en la parte desconocida..._

"Eso estuvo cerca, por suerte mi virus ha logrado hacker el tren, y esos tontos creen que es una falla en el motor. Pero ahora Ash no llegará a tiempo donde esta Serena"-dijo una voz femenina.

_Devuelta en el tren 19:44:02 (0:15:58 para que el avión a Kanto despegue)_

"No puedo quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, debe llegar donde está Serena. Tal vez si voy a ver lo que pasa en la cabina del conductor"-dijo Ash.

_En la cabina del conductor..._

"¿No esta funcionando, pero no se detecta ni una falla en el motor?-se preguntó a sí mismo el conductor.

"Déjame ayudarle señor"-dijo Ash entrando a la cabina.

"Cómo podrás, no creo que seas un ingeniero"-dijo el conductor.

"Es cierto, pero una de mis amigas va a tomar el avión equivocado y debo de ssalvarla"-dijo Ash.

"¿Déjame adivinar, es tu novia?-preguntó el conductor.

"Pues...solo dejénme intentar al menos"-dijo Ash un poco sonrojado.

"Esta bien"-dijo el conductor.

"Y este cable va con este, y luego..."-dijo Ash tratando de reparar el operador. "Sí lo hice"-dijo feliz Ash, mientras el motor empezaba a operar.

"Lo lograstes, ahora déjame conducir al hall donde esta tu novia"-dijo el conductor.

"Esta...bien"-dijo Ash algo nervioso.

_Hall de las puertas 30 al 40-19:49:01 (0:10:59 para que el avión a Kanto despegue) _

"Gracias señor, ahora debo de irme"-dijo Ash.

"Buena suerte mi joven amigo, y si esa chica no es tu novia, tendrás que decirle tendrás que decirle, o sera muy tarde"-dijo el conductor.

"¿Ehh?"-preguntó Ash.

"Vamos recuerdas que me dijistes que si no llegabas a tiempo la ibas a perder para siempre"-dijo el conductor imitando a Ash.

"Es que..."-dijo Ash.

"Se nota que te gusta mucho"-dijo el conductor.

"La he conocido desde que era un niño, fuimos al mismo campamento y yo la salve"-dijo Ash explicandole como se conocieron él y Serena al conductor.

"Ya veo. Entonces no te demores como te dije, sino otra persona te la arrebatara de tu vida, a mi ya me ha pasado. Asi que corre y sálvala"-dijo el conductor poniendo su mano en el hombro de Ash.

"Gracias"-dijo Ash e iéndose del tren a la puerta 40..

_Ash estaba corriendo lo más rápido que pueda, él pensar que Serena estaria en otra parte lejos de él, hacia que se sintiera triste, solo, y no quería tener que volver a separarse de ella, no como le paso desde su infancia, y no más ahora que él estaba enamorado de ella..._

"Debo de hacerlo, no voy a dejar que ella se vaya, ya voy a llegar..."-se decía a sí mismo...

_Y cuando llegó a la puerta 40, lo que vio fue como un gran dolor, el avión y habia despegado, él habia llegado ya muy tarde para evitar que Serena tomara el avión..._

"No, no he llegado a tiempo, no te he podido salvar Serena, por favor perdóname"-se dijo a sí mismo Ash, mientras que una lágrima caía de su ojo.

_Luego de eso Ash con mucha tristeza y decepción se sentó en una silla de espera para reflexionar algo y tratar de calmarse, y a su costado podia oír los llantos de una joven, y cuando se volteó para verla, Ash notó que esa chica le era muy familiar a él._

"¿Serena, eres tú?"-preguntó Ash.

"¿Ash, eres tú?-preguntó Serena.

_Despúes de verse las caras, ambos dejándose llevar por el amor mutuo que sienten, se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Era una alegría para ambos, Ash creyó que Serena había tomado el avión equivocado, mientras que Serena sintió que ella había perdido el vuelo a Kanto. Aunque esa alegría muy pronto iba a terminar..._

"Serena, creí que habías tomado ese avión que no iba a Kanto"-dijo Ash mientras aún abrazado a ella le acariciaba su cabello color miel.

"Yo creí que tú estabas en ese avión y que yo te había perdido. Esper ese avión no iba a Kanto"-dijo Serena.

"Sí, traté de decirte por mi teléfono, pero la seña había desaparecido de la nada"-dijo Ash viendo a Serena frente a frente; ojos marrones a zafiros..

"El mío también"-dijo Serena con unas cuantas lágrimas.

_Cuando Ash vio que Serena estaba algo mojada por sus lágrimas, él decidó limpiar su rostro con su mano, y de paso le acariaba. Era el momento indicado para ambos, sus rostros estan muy cerca del otro, ambos sentian el amor por sus venas, sus preocupaciones y su dolor ya se habían desaparecido; entonces dejándose llevar por el amor que recorría por sus venas, ambos empezaron a acercarse, sus rostros se alinearon, sus labios estaban muy cerca, parecia que nada iba a detener este momento romántico, o eso era lo que parecía..._

"Damas y caballeros, el avión con destino a Kanto, despegará en 5 minutos, a los pasajeros que van a Kanto, vayan lo más pronto posible"-dijo la señora por el micrófono.

"Oh no el avión, Ash debemos de irnos"-dijo Serena preocupada y sonrojada, pero al mismo tiempo triste porque estuvo cerca de besar al chico que habia estado enamorada desde que su infancia, como se conocieron, cuando él la salvo a ella de una forma romántica.

"Uhhhmmm...oh cierto debemos de irnos"-dijo Ash nervioso, quien estaba molesto ya que estuvo cerca de sentir los labios de Serena, la chica que se habia enamorado desde niño, pero él mismo no se daba cuenta, hasta que ella se fue de su vida una vez por cosas del destino, y que luego unos años después, tuvo una segunda oportunidad para porder estar con ella durante su viaje por la región Kalos.

_Los 2 estaban corriendo lo más rápido posible por llegar a la puerta 45; después de pasar por la estación de trenes, les quedaban unos 30 segundos para llegar, solo les faltaban unos cuantos metros, pero de la nada alguien puso su pierna por donde corrían, y esto hizo que Serena se cayera y se torciera la misma rodilla que una vez se lastimó cuando era una inocente y tierna niña._

"Mi rodilla, no me puedo levantar"-dijo Serena con dolor.

"¡Serena!"-dijo Ash.

"Ash déjame"-dijo Serena entre lágrimas.

"¡¿QUÉ?"-dijo Ash sorprendido por lo que le dijo.

"Tienes aún tiempo, solo tienes que dejarme y podrás llegar a Kanto y estar mejor sin migo y mi sonsera"-dijo Serena aún con muchas gotas que caían por su bello rostro.

_Ash sabía que extrañaba a su madre y que ya había pasado mucho tiempo sin verla frente a frente, pero dejar a Serena, la chica de sus sueños, la chica que salvó cuando eran ambos niños, la chica con quien había viajado por Kalos, eso era algo que nunca iba a hacer; asi que decidió llevar a Serena como en una boda, en sus brazos y con mucho cuidado. Por donde pasaban, la gente veía al campeón de Kalos cargando en sus brazos a una joven de cabello miel, entre la multitud estaba el periódico de Kalos los vio y decidió tomarles una foto de Ash cargando a Serena. Lo que ambos sentían era que así se iban a casar, un momento que ambos quisieran que pasara algún día. Pero cuando ellos llegaron a la puerta 45, el avión ya habia partido..._

"No"-dijo Ash.

"Ash perdóname, si no hubiera sido por mi estupidez, habríamos llegado a tiempo"-dijo Serena volviendo a llorar.

_Entonces Ash mobilizó a Serena a una silla._

"Serena claro que no es tu culpa, recuerda que durante nuestro viaje por Kalos hemos pasado por distintos problemas. Y tú no eres estúpida, eres muy tierna, y eres bellísima Serena"-dijo Ash mientras quitaba las lágrimas de su rostro.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena muy sonrojada, aún con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash, no sabía que decirle.

_O al menos era lo que creía, ella cerró sus ojos del color del océano y empezó a acercar sus labios a los de Ash, sabiendo que ya no habia nada que la interrumpíera; mientras que Ash también había cerrado sus ojos marrones al mismo tiempo que Serena y dejándose llevar por los sentimientos que estaban en su corazón, al igual que Serena, llevó sus labios con los de Serena, y unos pocos segundos después, sus labios se juntaron, su primer beso para ambos, y con la persona que más amaban. Cuando se separaron, ambos abrieron sus ojos y sonrojados se mantenieron viendo frente a frente; hasta que una mujer con un largo pelo rubio brillante llegó en su momento romántico..._

"Bueno, bueno Ash, cuando te conocí creía que no conocías que era el amor, o que eras muy denso para quien te amaba; pero después de ver lo que paso, me dí cuenta que no era que no sabías que era el amor, solo que no habías encontrado a la chica indicada para tí"-dijo la mujer rubia.

"¿Cintia que estas haciendo aquí?"-dijo Ash aún abrazando a Serena.

"¿Quién es Cintia, Ash?"-preguntó Serena.

"Déjame responder sus preguntas. Para tí joven peli-miel, me llamo Cintia, soy la campeona de la región Sinnoh, ya he recuperado mi título. Y estoy aquí, porque tengo un tour que va por muchas regiones como paso en Telesia, recuerdas Ash, y a he tenido varias batallas con muchos difíciles entrenadores en Kalos. Mi tour ya ha terminado y ya me iba a ir devuelta a Sinnoh en mi jet"-dijo Cintia. "¿Y cuál es el nombre de esta joven que te beso Ash?"-dijo Cintia.

"Ohh, mi nombre es Serena, viví parte de mi infancia en Kalos, y me iba a ir a Kanto con Ash para una fiesta. Lamentablemente hemos perdido nuestro vuelo, y ahora no sabemos como ir a Kanto"-dijo Serena algo sonrojada y triste al final.

"Entonces déjenme llevarlos en mi jet, no tengo nada que hacer, y los puedo llevar a Kanto"-dijo Cintia.

"Ohhh gracias Cintia"-dijo feliz Ash.

"Gracias Cintia"-dijo Serena.

"Pues vamos"-dijo Cintia.

"Ay, aún no me puedo parar"-dijo Serena.

"Déjame cargarte al jet Serena, no quiero que te lastimes más"-dijo Ash mientras cargaba a Serena al jet.

_Dentro del jet, el cual era muy lujoso, y para ser más específico en una habitación..._

" Ash, Serena debe descansar, dejála aquí, yo voy a preparar una medicina para su rodilla, y por mientras voy a hablarle al piloto para que nos lleve a Kanto"-dijo Cintia, mientras dejaba a Ash y a Serena solos en la habitación y con la luz apagada.

_Luego de eso Ash y Serena, ya en los brazos del otro (A/N: Cuando Cintia apagó la luz, Ash aún sostenía la mano de Serena, asi que eso explicaría porque fácilmente, ambos se encontraron), pero aún atrapados en la densa oscuridad, sus labios se volvieron a juntar, y con mucha más pasión que antes, ahora que ambos sabían que ambos sentían lo mismo: Amor mutuo._

"Ash, gracias, gracias por preocuparte por mí, nunca creí que sentías lo mismo que yo"-dijo Serena besando a Ash otra vez.

"Serena, siempre te ayudaré, nunca te abandonaré. Pero ahorita creo que debes descansar, quiero que tu rodilla se recupere. Dulces sueños"-dijo Ash mientras besaba a Serena una última vez.

"Buenas noches Ash"-dijo Serena mientras se quedaba dormida con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Genial, ella tambien siente lo mismo, y la he besado, siempre qhe querido que pasará, no se pero creo que después de la fiesta, seremos una pareja"-se dijo a sí mismo feliz Ash, mientras que el jet empezaba a despegar.

_En la parte desconocida mencionada hace tiempo..._

"¡QUÉ, SERENA Y ASH ESTÁN EN UN JET QUE VA A KANTO! Creí que Serena tomó el avión equivocado. Pues lo que sea, esta vez vamos a terminar su relación personalmente"-dijo furiosa una voz femenina.

_Devuelta en el jet, Ash y Serena ya estaban durmiendo, mientras que Cintia estaba aún despierta, cuand de repente recibió una llamada..._

"Alo. Si todo va bien, su relación es muy enorme, y los ví besándose"-dijo Cintia.

"Bien hecho Cintia, gracias por tu ayuda, creo que la siguiente parte del plan no será necesaria"-dijo una voz de un hombre mayor.

"De nada"-dijo Cintia.

_Continuará..._

_**Bueno en el último capítulo les deje un pequeño avance del siguiente capítulo, pero el avance que les iba a poner iba a ser un gran spoiler, asi que les dire unas cuantas pista del siguiente capítulo:**_

_**-Habrá un gran reencuentro en Kanto.**_

_**-Alguien estara en peligro de los personajes principales.**_

_**Eso es todo, ya me estoy recuperando, los vere pronto.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ojo: No soy dueño de Pokemon y sus personajes. **_

_**Gente, estoy realmente agradecido por los comentarios que ustedes han dejado en el último capítulo que publiqué, esta historia va por un buen progreso en este momento, y probablemente si continúa yendo así, será mejor que la versión en inglés. Gracias y voy a responder uno de los comentarios que ha habido (no tenga miedo en dejar alguna pregunta de la historia, de mis historias, u otra cosa, yo las responderé): **_

_**WhiteRabitt21: Dices que la persona que va a encontrarse con Ash y Serena va a ser Misty, y el personaje que va a estar en peligro es Serena. Vamos a ver si tienes razón. **_

_**PS: Creo que al principio se dará cuenta de que el título podría ser para ustedes algo cursi. **_

_Capítulo 3: El poder del amor PARTE I _

_Cuando Ash y Serena perdieron el avión a Kanto, Cintia apareció y les ayudó, llevándolos a Kanto en su jet privado. Esa noche, Ash y Serena revelaron sus sentimientos mutuors, y compartieron su primer beso. Sus vidas no iban a ser las mismas que antes, en distintos sentidos de decirlo, porque ellos no sabian lo que su amor tendría que pasar desde que inicio... _

_En un lugar desconocido de Kanto... _

"¡NO PUEDE SER Serena besó a Ash ! Esta es la última vez que contrato al Equipo Rocket para hacer esto. Esta vez vamos a contratar a profesionals para deshacerse de Serena"-dijo una chica desconocida.

"Debes tomar las cosas con calma, queremos acabar la relación de Ash y Serena, para no terminar en grandes problemas que no son legales"-dijo una segunda chica.

"¿Bueno tienes otro plan, porque tu plan del avión equivocado no funcionó, a pesar que Serena no podía caminar, después de que ella cayera al suelo. Y no olvidadestes que tu plan hizo que Ash y Serena se besaran"-indicó la primera chica.

"Supongo que tienes un plan mejor que el mio, si no tendré tiempo para hacer un plan nuevo"-dijo una tercera joven.

"Bueno, pero va a ser culpa de ustedes 2 si tenemos problemas"-dijo la segunda chica.

"Y después de que nos deshagamos de Serena, vamos a volver a nuestras vidas normales, y a partir de ese momento, cada una de nosotras seguirá por sí misma"-indicó la primera chica.

_En el aeropuerto de Kanto, el jet de Cintia ya había llegado. Cuando ya embarcó, Ash se despertó y decidió ir a comer algo en las tienda de comida rápido, pero antes de eso, él besó Serena en la mejilla y se despidió de Cintia. Después de 10 minutos, Serena se despertó y decidió prepararse para ir. _

_(10 minutos antes) _

"Bueno, fue bueno verte de nuevo Ash, cuando nos volvemos a ver espero que estes listo para un batalla, adiós"-dijo Cintia.

"Adiós Cintia, estaré preparándome, gracias por tu ayuda, y dile a Serena que volveré en unos minutos"-dijo Ash, mientras salía a las tiendas.

_(Ahora) _

_Serena esta cerca de la entrada de la puerta, no sabía donde estaba Ash, pero luego Cintia le dijo que tenía que ir a comprar en las tiendas, y estaría de regreso._

"Te deseo lo mejor Serena, y recuerda en invitarme a la bodaentre tú y Ash"-dijo alegremente Cintia.

"¿Gracias, pero que boda?"-preguntó Serena con la cara roja.

"Yo sé lo que hay entre tú y Ash, y que ahora estan empezando una relación, además, que los escuche anoche contando sus sentimientos el uno al otro, y también te vi y Ash besándose"-dijo Cintia.

"Bien, lo sabes. Pero ahora que es lo que debo hacer. ¿Seguiremos viajando juntos, y si no cuando vuelva, todavía me recuerde como una amiga o como su novia, y tampoco va a tener tiempo para mí? Y..."-dijo Serena, pero fue interrumpida por Cintia, quien puso su dedo en los labios de Serena para calmarla.

"Serena, no tienes que preocuparte tanto, lo mismo le pasó a Ash en la mañana, cuando todavía estabas durmiendo, él actuó de l misma forma y dijo incluso más preguntas que tú. Él realmente te ama y él estará contigo siempre. Yo sé que tú y Ash serán felices, es cieto que en toda relación habrán conflictos y/o incluso personas que trataran de arruinar su relación, pero tienes el poder del amor verdadero a tu lado, que es el arma más poderosa para acabar con cualquier tipo de mal. Ahora ve dónde está Ash, después de la fiesta, y dile que quieres ir a cualquier lugar romántico, con esto tu relación incrementará con el tiempo; Y, finalmente, en un día soleado o en la noche en el futuro, él te va a proponer que te cases con él, y ustedes dos estarán juntos para siempre"-dijo Cintia.

"Gracias Cintia, gracias por todo, que nos hayas llevado a Kanto y con mi relación con Ash, nos veremos en otra ocasión"-dijo Serena.

"En tu boda"-dijo Cintia.

"Sí.."- dijo Serena ruborizada y nerviosa.

_De pronto Ash apareció con algunas bolsas. _

"Hola Serena, me alegro de verte de nuevo"-dijo Ash.

"¿A dónde fuiste, y por qué no me lo dijistes personamente?"-dijo no tan molesta Serena.

"Ohh es que tenía que ir a conseguir algo de comida y una medicina para tí, también no quería despertarte, pensé que tu rodilla todavía necesitaba recuperarse, y también te ves tan hermosa cuando está durmiendo"-dijo Ash con algo de rojo en su cara.

"Awww Ash siempre eres muy atento conmigo"-dijo Serena, mientras abrazaba a Ash.

"¿Gracias, pero tu rodilla esta mejor"-preguntó Ash.

"Sí algo"-dijo Serena.

"Deja que te ayude, voy a utilizar esta medicina que compré, para eso debes quitarte tu zapato y tu media"-dijo Ash.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena.

_Entonces Serena se sacó su calcetín y su zapato, Serena se sentó en las piernas de Ash, y sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash, para que no perdiera el equilibrio. Y ahora, Ash estaba frotando el medicamento suavemente en la pierna de Serena._

"¿Entonces, estas mejor Serena?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ash claro que sí gracias tí"-dijo Serena feliz, y ella aprovechando que estaba en una posición romántica, le dio un beso a Ash en los labios.

"Por fin los hemos encontrado Ash y Serena ... ¡espere ustedes dos se estan besando!"-dijo Citron, Bonnie y Pikachu sorprendidos.

"Ohhh, hola Citron"-dijo Serena ruborizarse demasiado, mientras que ella rompió el beso con Ash.

"Hola Citron, Bonnie y Pikachu"-dijo Ash.

"Así que finalmente están juntos, yo ya sabía eso, pero ya era hora"-dijo Bonnie con Pikachu que estaba preocupado a su lado.

"¿En serio, si ya los has visto compartiendo un beso?"-dijo Citron sarcástico. "Sabía eso antes del beso, porque lo vi en el periódico de Kalos, echenle un vistazo"-dijo Bonnie, mientras les mostraba el periódico que trajo consigo.

(Portada del periódico) EL CAMPEÓN DE KALOS DEMUESTRA UN ACTO DE AMOR CON UNA CHICA ¿FINALMENTE HABRÁ ENCONTRADO EL AMOR? (Imagen) Ash llevándo a Serena en sus brazos.

Ash Ketchum muestra un acto de amor a una chica de cabello miel, blusa oscura y falda roja con largas medias y zapatos oscuros, y con una gorra rosa.

Cuando el campeón de Kalos, Ash Ketchum corría con una chica para tomar el avión en el aeropuerto de Kalos, la joven cayó en el suelo y como no podía moverse, Ash decidió llevarla en sus brazos, mientras que la joven puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ash. ¿Estos dos terminarán juntos en el futuro?

"¿Cómo es que el periódico de Kalos sabía que esto sucedió?"-preguntó Ash. "Recuerdas Ash, Cintia estaba teniendo una entrevista con ellos, así que cuando nos encontrabamos en el aeropuerto, nos vieron"-respondió Serena. "Ohh cierto"-dijo Ash.

"¿Quién es Cintia?"-preguntó Citron.

"Ella es la campeona de una región llamada Sinnoh"-dijo Ash.

"Cuando la encuentre voy a pedirle que sea la novia de mi hermano"-dijo Bonnie.

"¡Bonnie detente con eso!"-dijo Citron.

"Bueno, supongo que yo los llevaré a mi casa, no se preocupen voy a pagar el transporte"-dijo Ash.

"OK"-dijeron en unisono Serena, Clemont y Bonnie, mientras que Serena estaba agarrando la mano de Ash.

_En un lugar desconocido de Kanto..._

"Bueno Ash, Serena y los otros ya han llegado a Kanto, perfecto todo sale como mi plan. El problema es que la gente que quiero contratar quiere 100.000 pokedólares en efectivo"-dijo una chica misteriosa.

"¿Por qué tanto? ¡Oh, no, por favor no me digas que esas personas son de la mafia"- dijo preocupada una segunda chica.

"No, no lo son, ¿crees que estoy tan desesperada por Ash, que voy a tomar algo extremo y contratar a la mafia?"-dijo la chica inicial.

"Sí"-dijo la segunda chica.

"Pues que no es la mafia"-dijo la primera chica.

"¿Enotnces de dónde vamos a sacar todo ese dinero?"-preguntó la segunda chica.

"Tengo una idea mejor, vamos a hacer este plan personalmente"-dijo la primera chica.

"Bueno, pero entonces tenemos que ir a la casa de Ash antes de que él llegue allí"-dijo una tercera chica.

"Vamos entonces"-dijo la segunda chica.

_En la entrada de la casa de Ash, él y sus amigos ya habían llegado..._

"Bueno que bueno estar de vuelta en casa, a que no Pikachu"-dijo Ash.

"Pika Pika Pika (Sí, sí, gracias a tí tengo que hacer el reto de Chespin delante todos los Pokemon. Ohh hombre voy a estar en muchos problemas)-dijo Pikachu.

_Luego de que Ash le diera pequeños golpes a la puerta, esta se habre y aparece su madre muy contenta por el retorno de su hijo..._

"¡Ash, mi hijo que bueno de verte de vuelta!"-dijo feliz Delia, tanto que abrazó a su hijo.

"Mamá, yo también te he extrañdoa, pero podrías romper el abrazo"-dijo Ash algo avergonzado.

"Bueno entonces estos son tus amigos de la región Kalos"-dijo Delia.

"Sí, el chica de pelo color miel se llama Serena, a ella la habia conocido desde que eramos unos niños en el campamento del profesor Oak"-dijo Ash. "¿La recuerdas mamá?"-preguntó.

"Cómo poder olvidarme de ella Ash, Serena si que has crecido mucho"-dijo Delia.

"Gracias señora Ketchum"-dijo Serena.

"El chico rubio se llama Citron y la niña menor es su hermana y se llama Bonnie"-dijo Ash.

"Encantado de conocerla madre de Ash"-dijeron os hermanos al mismo tiempo. "Llámame Delia. Oh Ash sobre la fiesta, será en otra parte, porque la casa es demasiado pequeña; y será en 3 días"-dijo Delia.

"¿Y dónde será?"-preguntó Ash.

"Te diré más adelante, voy a ir al mercado para comprar algunas cosas, así que nos vemos luego. Ah hay algunas amigas que quieren verte en la casa"-dijo Delia.

"Gracias y adiós mamá"-dijo Ash.

_Ya dentro de la casa, Ash se llevó una gran sorpresa por quienes estaban dentro..._

"Hola Misty, May y Dawn, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que las he visto"-dijo Ash.

"Bienvenido de nuevo"-dijo Misty.

"Te hemos extrañado"-dijo May.

"¿Y quiénes son estos 3?"-preguntó Dawn.

"El rubio se llama Citron, la niña es su hermana llamada Bonnie, y la chica peli-miel a mi lado se llama Serena..."-dijo Ash, pero fue interrumpido por Bonnie.

"Y es la novia de Ash. Por cierto ¿alguna de ustedes 3 les gustaría casarse con mi hermano?"-dijo Bonnie, arrodillándose ante ellas, como hace siempre con cualquier chica aletoria que le propuso ser la novia de Citron en Kalos.

"¡BONNIE !"-gritaron Citron, Serena y Ash, mientras que las otras 3 chicas tenían caras de OMG, por cualquiera de estas razones: Serena es la novia de Ash (o eso era lo que ellas creían, porque Ash y Serena eran por ahora enamorados), y que diablos como es que esa mocosa nos puede pedir que nos casemos con su hermano.

_Había un montón de caras rojas y distintos pensamientos, otras personas que quieran que Serena no hubiera nacido y otros que quisieran que Bonnie no hubiera venido a Kanto._

"¡¿Cuántas veces te he tenido que decirte que dejes de tratar de encontrarme una novia y ahora les dices a la vista de todos que Serena es la novia de Ash?!"-dijo molesto Citron, mientras él agarra a su hermana pequeña con su brazo Aipom, y se la llevaba a otra parte para hablar.

_Mientras que los que se quedaron cerca de la casa de Ash tenían una gota estilo anime, en la parte posterior de su cabeza, por lo que sucedió._

"Eso fue muy extraño"-dijo Dawn.

"¡¿Pero espera Serena es tu novia?!"-dijo Misty.

"¡¿Acaso ya se besaron?!-dijo May.

"Uhmm..."-dijeron Ash y Serena con sus caras rojas.

"Sí lo hicieron, miren en el periódico Kalos"-dijo con voz alta Bonnie en una parte desconocida de Kanto.

"¡BONNIE!"-gritaron Ash y Serena, y más tarde Citron.

"¿Por qué no nos dijistes que tienes una novia Ash?"-dijeron a la vez de May, Misty y Dawn.

"Bueno ..."-dijo Ash.

"Porque ayer se declararon mutuamente"-dijo en voz más alta que la última vez Bonnie.

"¡CITRON PUEDES CONTROLAR A TU HERMANA PEQUEÑA!"-gritó Ash. "Pensé que teníamos algo Ash"-Misty.

"¿Por qué me haces esto a mí Ash, si tenemos una buena relación?"-preguntó May.

"Recuerdas cuando te fuiste de Sinnoh, me dices que me amarías a mí siempre"-dijo Dawn.

"Misty somos sólo amigos, May al final te enamorastes de Drew y Dawn, yo nunca te he dicho eso"-dijo Ash.

"Esas chicas están tan obsecionadas con Ash, por suerte, yo le dije a Ash que lo amo, antes de llegar a Kanto"-Serena pensó.

"Pues debemos olvidar esto, ¿ya vale?"-dijo Ash.

"OK-dijeron decepcionadas Misty, May y Dawn.

_De repente el teléfono de Ash empieza a vibrar... _

"Ohh lo siento, permítame responder a mi teléfono. Es un mensaje de mi madre"-dijo Ash. "El mensaje dice: Ash podrías venir al mercado que necesito un poco de ayuda para llevar las cosas para la fiesta"-leyó él. "Lo siento chicas, debo ayudar a mi madre, pero voy a estar de vuelta"-dijo Ash, mientras salía de la casa.

"OK"-dijeron las chicas.

"¿Así que las 3 han ayudado a Ash con sus viajes también?"-preguntó Serena. "Mantén tus labios fuera de mi Ash"-dijo May.

"Sí, no hagas que te corte tu pelo"-dijo Misty.

"Él está enamorado de mí, así que regresa a Kalos a buscarte a otro chico"-dijo Dawn.

"¿Qué, de qué estan hablando chicas?"-preguntó Serena.

"Estás enamorada de Ash, y no vamos a dejar que estes con él"-dijo May.

"Esa pequeño mocosa dijo que tú eras la novia de Ash"-dijo Dawn.

"Eres una mala mentirosa. Si intentas una vez más de hacernos quedar como idiotas, vamos a afeitarte completamente"-advertió Misty.

"¿Están locas, o qué?"-preguntó Serena.

"Te lo advertimos"-dijo Misty.

_Y ella y Dawn se lanzaron contra Serena, mientras que May trataba de encontrar unas tijeras para cortar el pelo a Serena. _

"¡Quítense de mí psicópatas"-dijo Serena

"Tengo una idea mejor, May has algo para poder aturdirla"-dijo Misty.

Entonces May convoca a su Beautifly.

"Beautifly usa polvo de dormir"-dijo May, y Beautifly lo usó y dejó a Serena dormida.

"¿Y ahora qué Misty?"-preguntó May.

"Le haremos a Serena una personalidad diferente. Vamos a llevarla a mi casa, tengo algunas cosas que nos ayudarían. Y Dawn deja una carta que diga que las 4 fuimos a mi casa"-dijo Misty.

"Ya estoy escribiendo"-dijo Dawn

_Mientras que en un mercado de Kanto, Ash ya había llegado y encontró a su madre cerca de la puerta de salida. _

"Mamá estoy aquí como dice tú mensaje ¿en que te puedo ayudar?"-preguntó Ash.

"¿De qué mensaje estás hablando?"-preguntó Delia.

"Este mensaje"-dijo Ash, mostrándole el mensaje de su celular.

"Yo no escribí eso, ni te he enviado un mensaje"-dijouna confusa Delia.

"¿Qué? Tal vez deberíamos volver a la casa"-dijo Ash.

"Ve avánzado Ash, te alcanzo más tarde"-dijo Delia.

_Mientras que en la casa de Misty, en la sala de estar..._

"En esta silla, átenla con una cuerda cada parte"-dijo Misty.

"OK"-dijeron May y Dawn.

"Y ahora vengan conmigo, tenemos que traer algunas cosas para nuestro plan"-dijo Misty mientras ella se iba con May y Dawn.

_Cuando estas se fueron, Serena estaba despertando..._

"¿Uhh, dónde estoy yo, y por eso estoy atada? Lo único que recuerdo es que me abalanzaron sobre mi 2 chicas y luego algo me golpeó en la cara y me adormeció. ¿Será que todo esto se debe a que Ash y yo estamos juntos? Puedo utilizar a Fennekin, pero mis manos estan atados. Ash, por favor, sálvame, tengo miedo"-pensó Serena en su mente, mientras una lágrima caída de su bello rostro.

_Mientras que en la casa Ash..._

"Chicas estoy de vuelta ¿dónde están?-dijo Ash.

"Ash está de vuelta"-dijo Citron.

"Sí, y supongo que Bonnie no te hizo ningún problema"-dijo Ash.

"..."-dijo Citron.

_(Flashback) _

_En una ciudad al sur de Kanto..._

"¿Oye hermano por qué no me dejas caminar?"-preguntó Bonnie quien estaba atrapada en el brazo Aipom.

"Porque sino volveras a preguntar una y otra vez a una chica al azar para que sea mi novia Bonnie ... Bonnie"-dijo Citron, y se dio cuenta de que su hermana se liberó del brazo Aipom y la vio corriendo hacia una chica. "¡BBBBBOOOOONNNNNIIIIIEEEEE!"-gritó Citron, que corría por atrapar a Bonnie.

_(Fin del Flashback)_

"¿Y a cuántas chicas Bonnie le pidió ser tu novia?"-preguntó Ash.

"20"-dijo Citron.

"¿Y entonces, qué sucedió luego?"-preguntó Ash.

"Finalmente la atrapé y la até en mi espalda"-dijo Citron mostrando su espalda a Bonnie.

"Hola Ash"-dijo Bonnie.

"Ohh hola Bonnie"-dijo Ash. "¿Por cierto Citron has visto a Serena y la demás?"-preguntó.

"Oh, ella te dejo esto"-dijo Citron, mostrándole a Ash la nota, y él la lee.

"Voy a ver a Serena, ¿quieres ir?"-preguntó Ash.

"Más tarde, tengo que hablar con Bonnie acerca de lo que sucedió"-dijo Citron enojado.

"OK hasta luego"-dijo Ash.

_En la casa de Misty, en la sala de estar, las tres chicas ya habían vuelto a ver a su prisionera Serena..._

"Bueno estamos de vuelta y ya traemos los materiales para la operación"-dijo Misty vestida como un médico al igual que May y Dawn.

"Y aquí está nuestra paciente"-dijo May.

"Para empezar tendremos primero que empezar a cortarle todo el pelo"-dijo Dawn.

"Pásame la afeitadora"-dijo Misty.

_Pero lo que las 3 chicas no se dieron cuenta, es que luego de dejar a Serena, ella consiguió librarse una mano, estaba listo para defender su cabello..._

"Y ahora toma este psicópata"-dijo Serena y ella con su brazo y mano libre, empuja la afeitadora de Misty, y esta cae en el pelo de May.

"Nooo mi pelo, me las pagarás por esto Serena, Dawn agarra su mano libre"-dijo May enojada y sin un gran mechón de su cabello.

_Serena estaba luchando contra May, Misty y Dawn. Ella ha demostrado durante su pelea ser una buena luchadora, incluso si ella estaba atada en una silla. Mientras que Misty, May y Dawn habían perdido grandes partes de su cabello, mientras que el cabello miel de Serena estaba completo, pero ella estaba exhausta, con algunas heridas en todo su cuerpo, y su ropa estaba tan dañada, que exponiá su piel; si seguía recibiendo más cortes, podía quedar nada más en su ropa interior. _

"Eso es todo, primero tienes que arruinar nuestras vidas llevándonte a Ash de nosotras, y ahora tienes que arruinar nuestro cabello. Esta vez las vas a pagar"-dijo Misty tan enojada como un Tauros.

"Ustedes 3 son las personas más locas que he conocido"-dijo Serena, mientras que ella estaba atrapada por Dawn y May.

"Tome estó z****"-dijo Misty y ella le clavó una tijera al pecho de Serena que llegó por su corazón.

"Gah...".-fue lo último que dijo Serena, y esta se desmayó, mientras la sangre caía de su pecho muy rápido, y su blusa estaba cerca de caer.

"Bien, ahora May pásame la afeitadora, quiero cortar por completo su estúpido pelo"-dijo Misty.

"Misty, acabas de salir de control, sólo estábamos queriendo cortarle su pelo, no tratar de matarla. Si alguien sabe de esto, vamos a terminar en la cárcel"-dijo May.

"No te preocupes, solo hay que fingir que nada a pasado. Pero primero tenemos que salir y ocultar la evidencia"-dijo Misty, esfumandose con May y Dawn, pero antes de eso, ataron nuevamente a Serena en la silla, la amordazaron y la dejaron ahí desangrando.

En ese momento Ash ya estaba dentro de la casa de Misty (la puerta estaba abierta), y cuando entró a la sala, vio a Serena atada en una silla, amordazada, con tantas heridas, amordazada, la ropa con muchos cortes y con un tijera clavada en su pecho, él al toque corrió para salvarla.

"¡SERENA! ¿Cómo pasó todo esto, por favor respóndeme?"-preguntó preocupado y desesperado Ash, que estaba desatando a Serena y quitándole la banda que cubría sus labios.

"Ash...vinistes a salvarme..."-dijo Serena muy débilmente, mientras una lágrima caía de su cabeza.

"Sí, te dije que te iba a ayudar en cualquier problema, pero ¿quién te hizo esto?"-dijo preocupado Ash.

"3 ...per... son...as"-dijo Serena, mientras que ella empezaba a caer aturdida nuevamente.

"No te preocupes Serena, luego de que estes asalvo voy a encontrar a esas personas, y van a pagar por lo que han hecho. Y ahora voy a llevarte a un hospital"-dijo Ash, después de liberar a Serena de la silla.

_Serena estaba a punto de caer, pero Ash logra atraparla, y carga su cuerpo en sus brazos y va directamente al hospital._

_En otra parte de la casa de Misty..._

"¿Bueno ya se han ido, ahora qué?"-preguntó Dawn.

"Vamos a estar aquí, como mi plan, aún hay que destruir la evidencia"-dijo Misty.

_En el hospital más cercano que Ash pudo encontrar..._

"Por favor, donde hay un médico, necesito ayuda"-dijo Ash.

"¿Aquí estoy joven, que pasó a esa chica que usted está llevando en los brazos?"preguntó el médico.

"No lo sé, me apareció una nota que decía que ella estaba con unas amigas, en una de sus casas, y cuando llegué a su casa, ella estaba atada a una silla, con muchas heridas y cortes en la ropa y una tijera clavada en su pecho. ¿Por favor, médico puede salvarla?"-dijo y preguntó Ash preocupado por la condición de Serena.

"Voy a ver lo que pueda hacer. Enfermera traeme una mesa de hacer una operación"-dijo que el médico.

"Yo voy con usted"-dijo Ash, mientras que tomó Serena la mano.

_En la sala de operaciones..._

"Joven hasta aquí puede estar, vaya por otra parte, pero la puedes visitar a la medianoche"-dijo que el médico.

"Esta bien. Serena por favor recuperate"-dijo Ash soltando la mano de Serena.

_Aquí hay una vista previa del capítulo 4..._

_En un lugar desconocido..._

"¿Uhhh, dónde estoy? ¿Por qué este lugar me es tan familiar? Oh Arceus, este el bosque donde me encontré por primera vez con Ash. Eramos unos niños pequeños y yo me perdí allí, y luego un Poliwag apareció y caí. Estaba tan asustada, que yo quería nunca volver a este lugar, pero si eso hubiera pasado nunca habría conocido a Ash, el niño que me rescató de ese bosque y que es mi enamorado ahora. La parte cuando él me ayuda a levantarme, y entonces él me abrazó y cuando vamos de vuelta al campamento, mientras que él estaba sosteniendo mi mano, es uno de los momentos más bellos que hemos compartido, y es lo que hizo que me enamorara de él"-dijo Serena.

De repente, Serena vio una poderosa luz empezó a hacerse más fuerte hasta iluminar todo el lugar...

"¿Serena se salvará? ¿Dónde estara ella en el capítulo 4? ¿Alguien se enterará del intento de homicidio de Misty, May y Dawn? ¿Acaso el plan de Misty funcionó? ¿Y cuál es el desafio de Pikachu?

Continuará...

_**Bueno parece que WhiteRabitt21 ha acertado, bueno un 80%, porque falto mencionar a May y Dawn, pero aún así si supo que Serena era la que iba a estar en peligro. Gracias por sus reviews, ya me estoy recuperando, y tengo que darles una mala noticia, "Otro año en el colegio contigo" estará en hiatus, es que si continuaba, me iba a demorar en mis futuros fanfics, asi que por ahora estara en hiatus. Lo siento, pero los siguientes fanfics, lo compensara.**_

_**Gracias por todo dejen sus reviews.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Ojo: No soy dueño de Pokemon. **_

_**Bueno ya ha pasado otra semana más, y estoy aqui para traerles una parte más de esta historia que esta obteniendo muy buenos resultados como su versión en inglés. Cada domingo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, espero terminarla antes de finales de noviembre, porque en ese tiempo no estaré presente, por culpa de los exámenes semestrales, asi que haré que esta historia dea un gran y buen avance. Y por lo que he visto en las reviews dejadas, un guest quiere hacer la 4ta parte, pero yo ya tengo todo planeado, lo siento, además necesitas tener una cuenta para estar en contacto. Sin más que decir a continuar la historia. ¿Serena vivirá?**_

_Capítulo 4: El poder del Amor PARTE II_

_En el último capítulo; Ash y Serena finalmente han llegado a Kanto, donde se reencuentran con Citron, Bonnie y Pikachu, y también ellos descubren que Ash y Serena estan iniciando una relación, lo que significa malas noticias para Pikachu. Cuando el grupo llega a la casa de Ash, Ash se encuentra con sus excompañeras de los regions de Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kanto: May, Misty y Dawn; y las 3 también "descubren" que Ash tiene una relación con Serena, lo que hizo que se enojen. Después de que Ash dejara temporalmente su casa y Citron estara hablando con su hermana acerca de no tratar de encontrarle una novia en Ciudad Verde; Misty, May y Dawn secuestran a Serena, y las tres la llevan a la casa de Misty. Allí ellas planearon cortarle todo el cabello de Serena, pero Serena se defiende a sí misma, incluso estando atada a una silla; pero en un movimiento ira, cuando Serena estaba atrapada por May y Dawn, Misty le clavó una tijera en el pecho de Serena dejándola inconciente, lo que hizo de May y Dawn se preocuparan por las consecuencias del plan de Misty. Así que decidieron ocultar los materiales usados para cortarle el pelo a Serena, y cualquier otra evidencia para evitar que sospechen de las tres; y por último dejaron a Serena atada en la silla. Cuando Ash regresa a su casa, se va a la casa de Misty y encontró a Serena muy herida, y decidió llevarla al hospital. En este momento la vida de Serena se encuentra entre la vida y la muerte. ¿Podrá Serena despertar?_

_Media noche en el hospital, Ash habia venido a esta hora para ver el estado de Serena..._

"Médico Estoy aquí para ver a la paciente Serena"-dijo Ash. "¿Ella está bien?-preguntó preocupado.

"Veras ya hemos sacado la tijera clavada en su pecho, y hemos curado sus heridas. Pero no podemos explicar por qué no ha despertado todavía, tal vez mañana lo hará. Pero hay algo más que debes saber. Si ella no despierta en una semana, es muy probable que se quede en un coma interminable"-dijo el médico.

"Hay no. ¿Puedo verla?"-preguntó Ash bastante preocupado.

"Sí puedes, pero sólo 30 minutos, porque ella tiene que descansar"-dijo el médico.

"Gracias médico"-dijo Ash, que estaba entrando a la habitación de Serena.

_En la Habitación de Serena, Serena estaba acostada en una cama, su ropa esta en una silla (ella estaba usando una bata, como pasa en cualquier hospital), y su pulso era normal. _

"Serena ... Por favor, despierta, mi vida es incompleta sin tí"-dijo Ash.

_En ese momento, Ash comenzó a acariciar la cara de Serena y su pelo, y empieza a recordar todos los recuerdos de su viaje en Kalos, en donde él y ella mostraban afectos mutuos, y luego una lágrima caída del rostro de Ash y se estrelló en la cara de Serena. _

_En la mente de Serena, Serena estaba tendida en el suelo, mientras que el espacio era como un aura azul. _

"Uhmm, ¿dónde estoy? HOLA, ¿alguien me puede ayudar?"-dijo Serena, mientras ella estaba levantándose.

_En ese momento, apareció Fennekin. _

"FENNEKIN, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?"-preguntó Serena, mientras abrazaba a Fennekin.

"Yo he estado aquí siempre Serena"-dijo Fennekin.

"¿ESPERA cómo puedes hablar?"-dijo sorprendida Serena.

"Esta es tu mente Serena, se puede hacer cualquier cosa aquí, como esto"-dijo Fennekin, y dio un leve golpe con su pata; y esto hizo que apareciera una boutique.

"Wow, es increíble"-dijo Serena.

"Vamos Serena, entremos ahí"-dijo Fennekin.

_Dentro de la tienda, Serena quedó impresionada, la boutique tenía muchos y diferentes tipos y colores de la ropa._

"Esto es increíble"-dijo Serena sorprendida.

"Sí, y algo de esto va a serte familiar Serena"-dijo Fennekin.

"¿Qué quieres decir con familiar?"-preguntó Serena.

"Te lo muestro, mira esta vestuario rosa, con 2 orejas grandes de Fennekin y una cola"-dijo Fennekin. "¿Te acuerdas que utilizastes esto para PokeVision?"-preguntó la pequeña zorrita.

"Sí, me encanta este vestuario"-dijo Serena.

"¿Y entonces por qué no te le pruebas?"-preguntó Fennekin.

"Esta bien"-dijo Serena, mientras recogía la ropa y los accesorios y se iba a una habitación para cambiarse.

_5 minutos más tarde._

"Estoy lista Fenne... ¿Pero qué, dónde esta la tienda y Fennekin?¿ Y por qué estoy en un parque?"-dijo Serena confundida.

"¡Serena corre, el robot de Citron ha enloquecido!"-gritó Fennekin.

"¿Qué ro... AWWW"-dijo y luego gritó Serena corriendo, mientras que un robot con una cámara apareció y empezó a perseguir a Serena. "¿Fennekin cómo nos transportamos a este parque y por qué un robot nos está persiguiendo"-preguntó gritando Serena, mientras ella estaba corriendo.

"Tu mente lo hizo"-dijo Fennekin.

"Nunca imaginé esta situación"-dijo Serena. "¿Mi mente está fuera de control?"- gritó Serena.

"Tal vez te está tratando de decir algo""-dijo Fennekin.

_De repente el robot explotó y dejó una cortina de humo por donde estaban Serena y Fennekin, dejándolas manchadas. _

"¿Cómo el robot explotó?"-preguntó Serena tosiendo.

"No lo sé"-dijo Fennekin.

_Después de que el humo se disipara, Serena y Fennekin notaron que la tienda apareció..._

"¿Qué, cómo terminamos de nuevo en la tienda?"-preguntó Serena confundida. "Es tu mente Serena. Mi hipótesis es que cada vez que utilices un vestuario, te teletransportará conmigo a un recuerdo diferente en tu mente. Y ahora si me disculpas, tengo que ir al baño para lavar mi pelo, por culpa del robot, y pienso que vas a cambiarte de ropa tambien"-dijo Fennekin enojada, mientras que ella entraba al baño.

"Buen punto"-dijo Serena, mientras que eligió un vestido rosa, y un sombrero paja, y luego se iba a cambiar en el vestidor, el cual le parecía familiar.

"Pero todavía me estoy preguntando ¿Cómo terminé en mi mente, tal vez se trata de un sueño? ¿Pero si es así por qué no puedo despertar?"-se preguntó así misma Serena.

_De repente, el espacio se transformó en un bosque..._

"¿Uhhh, dónde estoy? ¿Por qué este lugar me es tan familiar? Oh Arceus, este el bosque donde me encontré por primera vez con Ash. Eramos unos niños pequeños y yo me perdí allí, y luego un Poliwag apareció y caí. Estaba tan asustada, que yo quería nunca volver a este lugar, pero si eso hubiera pasado nunca habría conocido a Ash, el niño que me rescató de ese bosque y que es mi enamorado ahora. La parte cuando él me ayuda a levantarme, y entonces él me abrazó y cuando vamos de vuelta al campamento, mientras que él estaba sosteniendo mi mano, es uno de los momentos más bellos que hemos compartido, y es lo que hizo que me enamorara de él"-dijo Serena.

_De repente, Serena vio una poderosa luz empezó a hacerse más fuerte hasta iluminar todo el lugar..._

_Cuando la luz dejo de brillar, Serena se encontraba en otro lugar, era en un campo de entrenamiento para batallas, y cuando Serena vio el lugar mejor, se dio cuenta que ese lugar era donde Serena le dio su mochila a Ash, luego de que él perdiera su primera batalla de gimnasio, luego ella intentó animarlo y le preguntó si la recordaba; este lugar contenía muchos recuerdos tanto para Serena, como para Ash..._

"Esta parte es cuando Ash estaba entrenando con sus pokemons después de que perdió su primera batalla de gimnasio. Fui ahí para devolverle su mochila, que se olvidó en el gimnasio. Yo le pregunté si se acordaba de mí, pero lamentablemente él no me recordó. Yo estaba tan triste, que estaba a punto de llorar, pero no me iba rendir, ni deprimir, entiendo que pasó hace mucho tiempo desde que nos conocidos. Luego, cuando se fue a la revancha de la líder de gimnasio, yo le recordé lo que me dijo cuando éramos niños, según Alexa, Ash ganó su primera insignia de gimnasio por mí, y desupués él me pidió personalmente si podía ir con él a su viaje a través de la región Kalos, yo estaba queriendo abrazarlo, pero mis nervios me ganaron, y le dije simplemente que sí. Más tarde le mostré el pañuelo, y se acordó de mí. Tenía tanto miedo de que si él no se acordaba de mí, lo iba a perder para siempre; pero gracias Arceus que él se acordó de mí. Ahorita mismo, no sé por qué estoy aquí, tal vez me aturdió algo así como un ... TIJERA, ahora recuerdó lo que me pasó"-dijo Serena, mientras ella cerraba los ojos para pensar. Y cuando Serena abrió los ojos, estaba de vuelta en la tienda.

"OK esto se está poniendo demasiado extraño"-dijo Serena.

"Oh hola Serena, en qué lugar has estado?"-preguntó Fennekin.

"Fennekin ahora sé todo"-dijo feliz Serena.

"¿Uh?"-dijo Fennekin.

"Oye, yo caí aturdida, porque alguien me clavó una tijera en el pecho, por eso cuando me quité la camisa, vi que mi pecho estaba una parte cosido"-dijo Serena.

"Ohhh, y entonces aparecistes en tu mente"-dijo Fennekin.

"Sí, pero después cuando estaba aturdida, sentí alguien me llevaba en sus brazos, y luego alguien tomó mi mano casi todo el tiempo, y más tarde alguien me empezaba a acariciar mi rostro y mi pelo, pero ¿quién lo hizo?"-dijo Serena. "Bueno, para mí esa persona se preocupa tanto por ti, más que un amigo-dijo Fennekin.

"Ash, fue Ash"-dijo Serena feliz.

"Él realmente te ama"-dijo Fennekin.

"Tengo que despertar, ¿pero cómo?"-dijo Serena.

"Tal vez si tratas de imaginar una puerta que te lleva al mundo real"-dijo Fennekin.

"Lo intentaré"-dijo Serena.

_Y de repente apareció una puerta..._

"Bueno Fennekin, gracias, buena suerte"-dijo Serena.

"Tú también Serena, que tengas un gran tiempo con Ash"-dijo Fennekin.

"A dios"-dijo Serena, mientras ella estaba abriendo y entrando a la puerta.

_Volviendo a la habitación de Serena. Ash aún sostenía la mano de Serena, de repente Ash sintió que Serena estaba presionando su mano..._

"¿Serena, estás bien?"-preguntó Ash.

"Ash..."-dijo Serena.

_Y lo que sucedió fue que ambos se abrazaron... _

"Pensé que te había perdido"-dijo Ash.

"No te preocupes Ash, estoy bien"-dijo Serena, mientas le daba un beso en los labios.

_El beso fue tan romántico y pasionante, que hubieran querido que durara para siempre. Pero entonces alguin estaba llamando detrás de la puerta._

"El tiempo ha terminado, la paciente debe descansar"-dijo la enfermera.

"Te veré mañana Serena, debes descansar"-dijo Ash, mientras que él le dio un rápido beso.

"Esta bien Ash, te veré mañana"-dijo Serena y ella también abrazó a Ash.

"Nos vemos mañana mi bella durmiente"-dijo Ash.

"Adiós mi príncipe"-dijo Serena.

_Fuera de la habitación de Serena..._

"Enfermera, la paciente Serena, ya ha despertado y ella se siente mejor, ¿puedo visitarla mañana por la mañana?"-preguntó y dijo Ash.

"Sí se puede y gracias por la información"-dijo la enfermera.

"Gracias a dios"-dijo Ash, mientras salía de la sala de habitaciones.

_Lo que Ash no sabía, es que él y Serena estaban siendo espiados por May, Dawn y Misty, las 3 chicas que casi mataron a Serena. Mientras que en otra parte de Kanto..._

"Aunque casi maté a Serena, ella todavía está viva, tal vez deberíamos mandar a que la violan a ella"-dijo enojada Misty.

"¿Estás loca, esta vez luego de tu intento de homicidio, ella no recordó de que fuimos nosotras, pero contratar a alguien para que la viole, es demasiado loco, podemos terminar en la cárcel. Y también es mi momento de hacer el plan"-dijo May.

"Muy bien, pero mejor que funcione"-dijo Misty.

"OK, así que esto es lo que vamos a hacer...-dijo May a Dawn y Misty.

_Continuará..._

_**Bueno por lo que les puedo decir del siguiente capítulo es que el plan de May sí podrá acabar con la relación que llevan Ash y Serena, pero quien sabe lo que va a pasar, a excepción mía. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, gracias a todos, y quiero informarles algo: la versión en inglés de esta historia ha logrado llegar a los 20,000 visitas, que asombró, asi que les dare un avance de mis projecto: En mi perfil esta la información de los projectos, (no se preocupen ya lo traduciré), y uno de estos será una "Colección de historias del Amourshipping", como dice su título, es una colección de distintas historias, entre ellas díás festivos, historias basadas en hechos de la historia universal, etc; lo que se le ocurra a mi mente, y este viernes empezará con la historia de Halloween, para ambos idiomas. Aún esta en progreso, hare todo lo que pueda. Muchas gracias por dejar sus reviews, seguir, y seguir mis historias, les agradezco, sigan dejando reviews, y siganme aquí en FanFiction y en Tumblr (aunque mi Tumblr esta en progreso). Los vere el viernes con la historia de Halloween.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Write**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ojo: No soy dueño de Pokemon.**_

_**Disculpe mucho por no haber publicado esto el domingo, es que estuve ocupado, disculpenme, trataré de recopensarlo, pero no esta semana, disculpen otra vez.**_

_Capítulo 5: Corazones rotos PARTE I_

_Luego de que Serena despertara de su operación, Misty, May y Dawn estaban completamente molestas, porque sus planes de separar a Serena de Ah, o vice-versa no estaban funcionando. Y ahorita mismo estaban teniendo una reunión para idear un nuevo plan en una parte desconocida de Kanto, y por mientras que espiaban a Ash y a Serena, con un mini robot..._

No puedo creer que Serena se salvó, a pesar de que intenté matarla, y su cabello sigue completo mientras que el nuestro casi no-dijo Misty tan molesta como un Tauros por su cabello.

Mírame a mí, luzco como una punk-dijo Dawn.

¡YA BASTA! Sus estúpidos planes no funcionaron, y este plan los separará-dijo May molesta.

Ohhh enserio, entonces dinos tu plan-dijo con mucho sarcasmo Misty.

Solo una palabra: "Photoshop"-dijo May.

¿QUÉ?-dijeron Dawn y Misty.

¿Cómo es que eso nos va a ayudar? Y pienso que contratar a cualquiera para que viole a Serena seria una mejor idea-preguntó y dijo Misty.

¿Que alguien viole a Serena?-preguntó Dawn.

Porque muchas chicas jóvenes que son secuestradas y luego violadas, terminan suicidándose-dijo Misty.

Pues sabes que nos meteremos en más problemas si es que la policia se entera de esto-dijo Dawn.

¡BASTA! Mi plan es mejor y al menos no es ilegal como el tuyo Misty-dijo May..

Entonces sigue-dijo Misty.

Recuerda que el robot que compramos, tomó imágenes de Ash y Serena besándose. Asi que vamos a cambiarlo, y lucirá que Ash nos ha estado besando-dijo May.

Nada mal, pero eso na va a convencer a Serena, ella debe de verlo-dijo Misty.

Pues esa era la parte 2, Yo besaré a Ash en frente de Serena y eso romperá su relación y... (pero es interumpida por Misty)-dijo May.

No tan rápido p**** porque eres tú la que besará a Ash, y yo qué-dijo Misty.

¿Y yo?-dijo Dawn.

Porque es mi plan-dijo May.

Hagamos esto (sacándo 3 de sus pokeballs) Convocaremos a un pokemon que pensamos que es el que sacaremos, la primera en acertar besará a Ash-dijo Dawn.

Esta bien-dijeron May y Misty.

Pero yo combinaré las pokeballs, porque estoy segura que ya sabrás que pokemon escogerás-dijo Misty.

Esta bien-dijo Dawn. Maldición-pensó la peli-azul.

_Luego de barajar las pokeballs._

Bueno yo escogeré a Togekiss, espero-dijo May

Entonces yo a Buneary-dijo Misty.

Pues yo escogeré a Piplup-dijo Dawn. Obviamente ganaré-pensó ella.

YO TE INVOCO-dijo May.

_Para May, le apareció una Ambipon._

¡NOOOO!-dijo May.

No te preocupes May, te enviaré una foto entre tú y Ash besándose, pero en la vida real yo lo haré-dijo Dawn, invocando al pokemon, el cual era... Mamoswine. ¡QUE M****! ¿Cómo pasó?-gritó, y luego Misty invocó a su pokemon el cual era un Bunneary.

Sí en la cara de las dos. Ahora si me permiten ustedes dos deben preparar las fotos, mientras que yo me preparo para mi beso con Ash-dijo Misty retirándose. Menuda suerte-dijo Dawn.

Vamos, debemos de hacer las fotos-dijo May, iéndose con Dawn a preparar las fotos..

_Una hora después..._

Terminamos-dijo May.

Se demoraron mucho-dijo Misty.

Pues demora mucho hacer las fotos-dijo con un tono sarcástico Dawn.

Y tambien tuvo que enseñarle a Dawn en como usar el programa-dijo May.

Pues yo ya estoy lista. ¿Y dónde debería ir a besar a Ash?-dijo y preguntó Misty.

Pues seguiremos espiando a Ash y a Serena, y luego coordinaremos el plan-dijo May.

OK-dijo Dawn and Misty.

_Al día siguiente, era una soleada mañana en el hospital de Kanto._

Es bueno estar viva, pero ahora que voy a salir, debo de encontrar la ropa indicada para la fiesta de Ash-dijo Serena despertando. ¿Pero dónde encontraré un mercado?-se preguntó así misma.

¿Paciente Serena, se siente mejor?-preguntó el doctor entrando a la habitación de Serena.

Sí. ¿Por lo tanto médico puedo ir a casa?-preguntó Serena.

Sí puede, pero necesitará un poco de ropa, porque la otra ropa está muy dañada-dijo el doctor,de repente su teléfono empezó a sonar... Ohhh, lo siento-dijo el doctor.

Un joven llamado Ash Ketchum quiere visitar a la paciente Serena-dijo la enfermera.

Dile que puede pasar-dijo el doctor.

Esta bien-dijo la enfermera.

Serena, tienes una visita de un joven llamado Ash Ketchum-dijo el doctor.

Ohhh, gracias doctor-dijo Serena feliz.

Bueno, tengo que asistir a otro paciente, espero que este bien Serena-dijo el doctor iéndose de la habitación.

Gracias doctor-dijo Serena.

Hola Serena, que bueno verte-dijo Ash con unas bolsas en las manos, y luego dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ohhh también te traigo un poco de ropa-dijo el azabeche-

Awww Ash, siempre eres muy gentil conmigo-dijo Serena feliz. ¿Y dónde están Pikachu, Citron y Bonnie?-dijo la peli-miel.

Citron y Bonnie se encuentran en un hotel, y Pikachu esta allí jugando con Bonnie-dijo Ash, que se sienta en la cama cerca de Serena. Y Serena, siempre me arriesgaré por tí.

Aww, Ash, ya no se que decir, te amo tanto-dijo Serena sonrojada, que le da un beso y le toma su mano.

Yo tambien te amo tanto Serena-dijo Ash.

_Volviendo con Misty, May y Dawn... _

Si ella le sigue dando besos a Ash una vez más, voy mandar a alguien para que la viole y luego la mate-dijo Misty, muy furiosa como un Salamance.

Tomatelo fácil, eso es no parte del plan-dijo May.

_En la habitación de Serena..._

Serena, ya vuelvo, voy a traerte algo de comer-dijo Ash.

OK Ash, gracias, yo también voy a cambiarme de ropa, así que voy a verte más tarde. Y nada de espiarme-dijo Serena dándole un abrazo y con un último beso a Ash.

Yo nunca te espiaría, nos vemos más tarde-dijo Ash muy sonrojado por lo último que dijo Serena, y le devuelve el abrazo y el beso y sale de la habitaciónde Serena.

Hemos pasado muchos momentos grandes y románticos durante nuestras aventuras en Kalos, él también a cuidado de mí-pensó Serena recordando sus memorias del aeropuerto, que compró medicina, y que la salvó cuando se lesioné. Tal vez algún día él me diga que sea su novia. Pero en este momento, tengo que pensar en la ropa para la fiesta de Ash, que es en 2 días, espero que haya un mercado en Kanto, donde puedo encontrar un hermoso vestido, y si le pregunto a Ash si hay un mercado para comprar ropa-volvió a pensar la joven rubia oscura.

_Volviendo con Misty, May y Dawn..._

Eso es todo, voy a ver a Ash y Serena en el mercado de Kanto, y besar a Ash delante de Serena-dijo Misty.

¿Pero, quién va a dar las fotos a Serena?-preguntó May.

Mmmm...-pensó Misty.

¿Y por qué no dejamos que Serena encuentre las fotos-dijo May con una acento malévolo.

¿Qué?-Misty y Dawn confundidas.

Cuando ella vaya a la casa de Ash, vamos a dejar las fotos en el escritorio de Ash con una nota.

Ohhhhhh-dijeron Misty y Dawn.

Cuando ela se entere, su relación estara por la ruina-dijo May.

Perfecto-dijeron Misty y Dawn.

_Después de que las "anti-amourshippers" terminaron su plan, se dirigieron directamente a la casa de Ash para iniciar su plan. En la casa de Ash..._

¿Misty ya tienes la nota?-preguntó May.

Sí aquí está, Dawn ayúdame a subir a la habitación de Ash-dijo Misty. OK-dijeron Dawn y May.

_May y Dawn ayudan a subir a Misty por la ventana de la habitación de Ash, y logra entrar. Pero, de repente, se oyen algunos pasos de pie que vienen fuera de la habitación. _

Ohh no, tiene que ser Delia, tengo que ocultarme-dijo Misty desesperadamente por encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

_Y decidió esconderse debajo de la cama de Ash..._

Uhhh ¿Alguien está ahí? Tal vez solo sea un pokemon volador-dijo Delia, quien se retiró de la habitación.

Eso estuvo muy cerca. Ahora pondré esas fotos aquí y la nota allí, y con esto la primera parte del plan ha terminado-dijo Misty saliendo debajo de la cama de Ash, y vuelve a la ventana, pero ella no se dio cuenta de que dejó caer una foto adicional, que iba a arruinar el plan.

_Volviendo al hospital, Ash vuelve a la habitación de Serena a recogerla para ir a comer... _

Serena, ya estoy devuelta-dijo Ash.

Es bueno verte de nuevo, pero pensé que ibas a traer comida-dijo Serena.

He decidido quevamos a ir a un restaurante a comer, ¿está bien?-preguntó Ash. Mientras estamos juntos y solos sí-dijo Serena.

_En el restaurante, Ash y Serena estaban comiendo comida típica de Kanto..._

Ash esta comida esta realmente deliciosa, nunca había comido en un restaurante de Kanto-dijo Serena.

Sí, ha pasado mucho tiempo que no comía en un restaurante de Kanto-dijo Ash. ¿Quieres pedir algo más Serena?-preguntó el azabeche.

No está bien Ash. ¿Ash sabes algún mercado o tienda de ropa cercano?-preguntó Serena.

No, pero tengo un mapa en mi casa-dijo Ash.

Vamo a tu casa entonces-dijo Serena emocionada.

Primero déjame pagar la comida Serena-dijo Ash.

_Después de que los dos pájaros amorosos terminaran de comer, se dirigen a la_ _casa de Ash. En la casa de Ash, encontraron una nota de Delia en la puerta. _

¿Qué dice la nota dice Ash?-dijo curiosamente Serena.

(Leyendo la nota en su mente) Querido hijo: Fui al lugar donde sería tu fiesta, estoy coordinando todo, y la fiesta será en 2 días. Cuidate y a tu novia Serena. Adiós Delia (A/N: Si te pregunta de que cómo sé que tú y Serena estan en una relación, pues leí las noticias, además que tus amigos me lo contaron-termina de leer la nota, Ash.

¿Y qué dice?-preguntó Serena.

Mi madre se fue al lugar será mi fiesta y ella también sabe que estamos en una relación.

Ohhh-dijo Serena sonroja.

No te preocupes, tengo una copia de mi llave. Venga vamos a entrar-dijo Ash abriendo la puerta.

Serena voy a buscar en el primer piso, tu ve a la segunda planta-dijo Ash. OK-dijo Serena, mientras va a la habitación Ash.

_En la habitación de Ash..._

Wow, es una habitación muy ordenada aunque mis amigas me dicen que los niños no son tan organizados. Pero ahora donde debe estar el mapa-se preguntó a ella misma, pero cuando ve el escritorio de Ash, ve algunas fotos.

_Entonces Serena queda en shock, cuando ve esas fotos de Ash besando a Misty, May y Dawn de una forma romántica..._

No, ¿Ash por qué no me lo dijistes esto?-dijo triste, pero de repente se oye algunos pasos de pie, y rápidamente oculta las fotos, pero una de las fotos cae al suelo.

Serena ya encontré el mapa, y hay un mercado cerca de la Ciudad Verde-dijo Ash.

¿Ash, alguna vez has estado enamorado de otra chica antes de que me conozcas, o tienes un secreto de amor que nunca me dijiste?-preguntó Serena. Qué, Serena yo te amo, y nunca te escondería un secreto de amor; ¿y por qué me preguntastes eso?-dijo y preguntó Ash confundido.

Ummm ... Es porque he tenido una pesadilla, en la que has estado enamorado de otra chica, y que me lo escondías-mintió Serena.

Serena la única chica de la que me he enamorado eres tu para siempre-dijo Ash agarrándole la mano a Serena.

Gracias Ash-dijo Serena aún insegura, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla. Ahora podemos ir a la Ciudad Verde para comprar algo de ropa para la fiesta-dijo la peli-miel.

Por supuesto-dijo Ash. Me pregunto por qué me preguntó eso, tengo que demostrarle mi amor por ella-pensó el azabeche.

_En el centro comercial de Ciudad Verde... Era una tarde soleada, en la ciudad, y por las afueras, esta Misty a la espera de que Ash y Serena salgan, para que el plan funcione._

Tengo que esperar hasta que terminen las compras, así podré besar a Ash, y que ella lo odiará para siempre. Oh no, ellos están viniendo Debo esconderme-dijo Misty entrando al mercado.

Aquí está, el mercado de Ciudad Verde. Parece que no ha cambiado por un tiempo-dijo Ash.

Es tan grande Ash, ¿y sabes donde esta la tienda de ropa?-dijo y preguntó Serena.

Déjeme preguntarle a alguien-dijo Ash acercándose a un señor. ¿Disculpe señor, sabe dónde está la tienda de ropa?-preguntó el azabeche.

Sí, ve arriba, y la vas a encontrar-dijo el señor.

Gracias. Serena tenemos que ir arriba y ahí encontraremos las tiendas de ropa-dijo Ash.

Entonces vamos-dijo Serena.

_Ya en las tiendas de ropa..._

¡WOW, cuantas clases de ropa hay aquí! Ash, creo que debes tú tambien encontrar ropa para la fiesta-dijo Serena.

Esta bien Serena-dijo Ash.

Bueno, luego nos vemos-dijo Serena dándole un besó en la mejilla.

Nos vemos más tarde Serena, si yo no estoy aquí, voy a estar fuera, quiero mostrarte algo. También aquí ten dinero para la ropa-dijo Ash dándole 1000 pokedólare.

Gracias Ash-dijo Serena. ¡Ohhh Arceus, acaso me va a proponer que sea su novia, estoy tan emocionada! Quizas, exagere un poco las cosas con las imágenes-pensó la bella peli-miel.

_10 minutos más tarde..._

Bueno por fin he encontrado la ropa para la fiesta, ahora tengo que pagar por ello. Aquí está el dinero, quédese con el cambio-dijo Ash.

Gracias muchacho, que tenga un buen día-dijo el cajero.

Gracias, tú también-dijo Ash mientras se iba a otra tienda, donde se vendía objetos raros y únicos. ¿Disculpe señor, cuánto cuesta ese collar? (A/N: El collar es como el de la película "Titanic")-preguntó el azabeche.

Cuesta 5000 pokedólares-dijo el cajero.

Serena lo vale todo para mí-pensó Ash. Esta bien, lo quiero-dijo el azabeche, mientras le daba el dinero.

¿Para su novia?-preguntó el vendedor.

Ella no es mi novia, aún pero después que le dea esto a ella, ella lo hará, pero ella está preocupada por una pesadilla-dijo Ash.

Entiendo, buena suerte señor-dijo el vendedor.

Gracias-dijo Ash saliendo de la tienda.

_Mientras que en la tienda de ropa, Serena finalmente había comprado el vestido perfecto para la fiesta de Ash, ella estaba tan feliz. Mientras que cerca de la salida del mercado de Ciudad Verde..._

Bueno después de ir a las tiendas de este centro comercial, finalmente he encontrado un vestido perfecto para la fiesta de Ash, espero lucir bien, tal vez debería pedirle una cita después de la fiesta-dijo Serena.

_En la salida, Ash estaba esperando a Serena, cuando de repente, apareció..._

Hola Ash, cuánto tiempo-dijo Misty.

Hola Misty, ¿por qué estás aquí, necesitas algo de ropa para la fiesta?-preguntó Ash.

No sólo para esto-dijo Misty, cuando vio que Serena ya estaba afuera, asi que le dio un beso a Ash, y Serena lo vio.

¿Misty, por qué hicistes eso?-preguntó mu enfandado Ash.

Ve atrás-dijo Misty.

No, Ash cómo pudistes traicionarme y mentirme, esas fotos eran reales. Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido en Kanto y Kalos-dijo Serena con lágrimas que comenzaron a caer, y se fue a correr, dejándo caer sin notar las fotos y su sombrero.

Serena por favor no corrás, puedo explicartelo-dijo Ash, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Serena ya había huido. ¿Misty cómo pudiste?-dijo Ash con mucha furia a Misty pero ella tampoco no estaba allí.

_Ash estaba triste, porque Serena huyó de el con su corazón roto; y al mismo tiempo confundido: ¿por qué Misty le dio un beso? Mientras que él estaba recogiendo el sombrero de Serena, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro, pero él descubrió que habían algunas fotos de él. _

¿Quién tomó esas fotos; por qué; y cómo es que Serena las obtuvo?-se preguntó a sí mismo Ash. Esto me ocuparé más adelante, tengo que ir donde está Serena-dijo el azabeche, quien se fue corriendo para llegar donde estaba su chica.

_En la casa de Ash, Serena había decidido volver a Kalos, así que ella tomó su mochila y decidió dejarle algo para Ash. _

¿Ash cómo pudiste hacerme esto a mí, esta era la sorpresa que me querías mostrar?. Dijiste que me amabas y que me ibas a ayudar en cualquier lugar, pero ahora que me has traicionado y me has roto mi corazón y nuestra relación. (Gritando) ¡Ojalá nunca te hubiera conocido!-dijo Serena llorando.

_10 minutos más tarde, Ash había llegado a su casa, porque pensaba que Serena estaba allí..._

¿Serena estás ahí dentro? Por favor, te puedo explicar todo lo que sucedió-gritó Ash, preocupado, y subiendo a su habitación.

_Y él nota que la mochila de Serena no estaba allí, pero encontró un CD que dice "Para Ash", y recoge el CD y lo reproduce en la TV de abajo. El CD es una grabación de Serena. _

Querido Ash:

Desde que me salvastes cuando eramos niños, quede enamorada de tí, fuistes el únicp amigo durante el campamento, y yo nunca olvidará esos buenos momentos. Cuando me tuve que ir de Kanto, mi corazón se rompió, te estuve extrañando tanto, al igual que tú, que me prometistes de mí que no importa cuanto tiempo debería pasar, tú y yo nos ibamos a volver a ver. Y así fue como sucedió, mi corazón volvió a nacer, cumplistes tu promesa. Tuvimos impresionantes aventuras en Kalos y al final, momentos románticos. Cuando me besastes en el aeropuerto, fue el día más feliz de mi vida, el chico que yo estaba enamorada desde niños, también estaba enamorado de mí, yo creí que un día tú y yo habían ibamos a estar juntos para siempre, pero... Hoy me mostrastes otra parte tuya, que yo nunca había pensado en ti. Me dijistes que me querías, y que no tenías ningún secreto romántico, pero besastes a otra chica enfrente mío, durante ese momento, mi corazón quedó destrozado completamente, nunca creí que de esto se trataba la sorpresa para mí. Así que decidí grabar esto para mí, y si deseas encontrarme, por favor, no lo hagas, voy a volver a Kalos, donde voy a iniciar una nueva vida, sin amor. Adiós Ash( y las lágrimas comienzan a caer) Espero que estes contento de lo que has hecho, ya no quiero saber nada de tí-dijo Serena, y ella sale de la habitación, y con esto la grabation terminó, y dejó llorando a Ash, y también su corazón fue completamente destruido.

Serena, te amor, por favor, no te vayas ¿Qué debo de hacer para solucionar esto?-dijo Ash, abriendo la caja que contenía el collar que le iba a dar a Serena.

_Una preview del capítulo 6..._

_En un camino de 2 maneras que cualquiera de ellos se necesita para el aeropuerto de Kanto. _

¿Disculpe señor, cuál de estos caminos debo tomar para llegar al aeropuerto de Kanto?-preguntó Serena triste

¿Por qué quieres salir de Kanto jovencita?-preguntó el señor.

Sólo quiero olvidar este lugar para siempre-dijo Serena.

¿Un problema de amor?-preguntó el señor.

¿Uh...cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Serena ruborizada.

Yo había visto muchos jóvenes como tú que les pasaba lo mismo, y yo los he ayudado. ¿Necesitas ayuda?-preguntó y dijo el señor.

Gracias señor, pero creo que salir de Kanto para siempre va a solucionar este problema-dijo Serena.

NO CLARO QUE NO, esa es la misma frase que yo he oído durante mucho tiempo. La única manera de resolver esto es escogiendo uno de este lados.

¿Uhh seguro?-preguntó confundida Serena.

Confía en mí, aquellas personas que te dije, al final que terminaron juntas. Sigue tu corazón-dijo el señor.

Bien, gracias-dijo ruborizada Serena. Mi corazón dice para ir a la...izquierda-pensó la peli-miel. Gracias por la ayuda-dijo la joven de los ojos oceánicos.

_Continuará..._

_**Disculpen por la demora, es que he estado muy ocupado, disculpen. Los veo luego.**_

_**Mysterious Fan Writer**_


End file.
